1. EXPAND CANCER RESEARCH IN WEST VIRGINIA - METHODOLOGY: Join more cancer research groups to make widely diversified protocols available to patients with many types of cancer. Provide ideal standards of cancer care for the patient. 2. EMPHASIZE CANCER CONTROL RESEARCH - METHODOLOGY: Participate in cancer control protocols offered by the present research bases. Establish cancer control and screening within the WVCCOP to be incorporated with patient education and support through increased public and professional awareness and participation. 3. IMPROVE CANCER CARE RESOURCES - METHODOLOGY: Plans have been made and are being implemented to establish a state wide tumor registry. All participating hospitals have a tumor conference and medical education programs. Radiation Therapy departments in major communities are being urged to join WVCCOP. Continue to establish methods of maintaining a cancer network of informational exchange in our state through the CCOP. 4. INCREASE PATIENT ACCRUAL - METHODOLOGY: Involve other primary care physicians and specialists in early detection of cancer and encourage them to become active participants in cancer care and control. Expend additional efforts to reach the high population of unemployed and underprivileged people in our state who have cancer.